


The Demon's Property

by PandaMimi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMimi/pseuds/PandaMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey has been hit by a car, and seems to now be possessed by something evil that forces her to murder people mercilessly - but it turns out he's really not the monster she thins he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey.  
That's me. That's – yeah, you probably know it's my name.  
Anyway, since you know who I am, you've got to know what I look like.  
Right? That's what makes a good story isn't it?

Well, I've got long-ish mousy hair that I cut loads to make myself look more like a guy. Sometimes, I gel it up into spikes to get that boy look about me. My eyes, well. They're kind of – different. Just a little.  
You see, my left eye is normally a swirl of green and blue, sometimes changing to just green or simply blue. My right is always a blue-ish green or a green-y blue, so there's not much of a difference between them really.  
I'm shorter than average, and my weight is less than average so I look younger than I actually am, so, basically I'm 19 currently, but I look 16 to other people.

So, now we're done with the basic details, I think I've got to tell you the situation.

It's the middle of February and I'm in my bed right now, drinking a can of my delicious Dr Pepper, which I worship. Warmth and weariness overcome me every time I tried to get out of my comfy, squashy blanket cave. I yawn and look at my white, fluffy cased phone, which I had placed beside my bed on top of my chest of drawers the night before. Smiling, I tap in my PIN and go online to read some My Little Pony fanfictions on – where else? Fanfiction.net, of course! All the while, my sister had been shouting;  
“AUDREY!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BITCH AND GET TO SCHOOL!!” And I subconsiously ignored her futile attempts to get me to school on time.  
“FINE THEN, I'M LEAVING YOU HERE, SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU GET DETENTION FOR A GODDAMN WEEK!!” She shouts. I know she's lying, so I ignore her.

-Tense swap!-

She wasn't lying.  
I checked my phone's time and it read '7:30'. My eyes widened and I shot out of bed, flew downstairs and chucked my clothes on. I grabbed my baby blue bag and ran out of the door to catch the bus that left in about 2 minutes, so minus the one minute 34 seconds (I know this - I timed it) that it took to run there and that makes what, less than one minute?

My lungs worked overtime to catch the bus; it had left early and I had to sprint to school to get there on time. My usually tanned face had flushed a pale red, and my hair that was in a mousy brown bob that framed my face now flew behind me similar to how my dark school blazer flapped to the violent wind. Breaths of air escaped my panting mouth, only to be captured once again by my hoover-like mouth. My legs ached from the running, my feet felt like they could not stand any more, but I continued my fast pace, determined to get to school before first period and escape detention, giving me free time in the afternoon to stroll in the woods not too far from school.

After killing myself metaphorically, I got to school. Coughing and sputtering for dear life, I sat down on the bench to calm myself until my breathing slowed and the intervals between breaths became longer. A grin spread across my face as I realised that I had arrived a few minutes earlier than the bus, and time was less limited than usual. Oh, the look on Rachel's face when she realises I'm here before her.

Wheels screeched across hard tarmac as the brakes were hit, allowing the bus to lose speed suddenly and slow to a halt. The automatic doors slowly parted to allow teenagers to shove through the crowd they had made by doing so. Rachel stood at the back, waiting for the horde to quieten so she could get through. The strawberry blonde was completely different at home than she was at school; at her home, she swore very much and her confidence and self-esteem have boosts, and at school she hardly talked at all with the exception of when she was with her sister, so naturally her confidence deflated like a balloon.

“Sup, Rachy~!” I cried, grinning at the sibling I had managed to love and hate simultaneously.  
“Heya Aud..rey..” Rachel said, voice lowing to a sly mutter as Fiona, the Queen Bee walked past, elbowing her sharply.  
“EY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE- Umm...” Confidence clearly escaped from my voice as I realised her Maths teacher was close by, and most likely heard the angry scream. However, this isn't a cliché story and Mr North actually favours myself to Fiona so he understands and doesn't shout at the mousy haired 17 year-old. 

Hours past and it came to luchtime, where Rachel nibbled at her jammy sandwich delicately to savour the flavour, and next to her I was stuffing multiple packets' worth of Skittles into my wide open mouth. I stopped to chew when I could not hold any more, and my eyes sparkled with delight.  
“I-I just... I just ta-tasted th-th-the... I JUST TASTED THE MOTHERFUCKING RAIINBBOOWW!!!!!” then proceeding to roll around the floor, multicoloured foam flowing from my mouth in a waterfall of hues. Her sister giggled slightly at my actions; the reaction I hoped to get from my shy sibling. Then proceeding to eat her apricot jam sandwich, which didn't surprise me in the slightest. 

Rachel and I strolled from the school gates casually, arm in arm and conversing the way sisters do. I whispered something to the redhead and laugh wildly, throwing my head back to let out a chortle so loud that people from four streets away heard it. Rachel paled at my statement and stopped straight in her tracks, leaning forward to protest. I insisted they do whatever she suggested, but Rachel's persistence maddened, until tears began to prick at her eyes. A pale hand waved her emotions off, and came back down to join a hip close by. 

Mousy hair flew across the road and suddenly stopped. Screams echoed through the air as I was hit by the truck, which I had stupidly ran in front of to worry my overprotective sister. My spine was broken, bent back into a position no human should need to make. Pain spread through my body like electric, numbing me before hurting me more than I have ever been hurt before, even when I had broken my leg from the swing I jumped from to impress my sister. Brakes were slammed to prevent the collision, although the damage had already been done.   
“WHAT DID YOU DO?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!” Rachel shouted, all shyness gone from her form and voice. Her anger was directed at the driver, who was not to blame. A small smile stretched across my face, and I fell, down, down, down...

 

“Do you want to die?” I heard, a husky, dreamy voice nearby. I opened my eyes to see a woman with a long, baby blue gown drifting slowly to the nonexistent wind, and shoulder-length brown hair flowing gently in the same direction as the dress. Her green eyes pierced my blue-green ones. Suddenly, I recognised her; my mother.

~Flashback~

“John, we have to do this. They're becoming teenagers, and you know what'll happen!” Mother hissed.  
“Sue, just because it happened to our nephew doesn't mean it'll happen to ours!” Father replied in a worried undertone. Mother grabbed the two guns and forced one into her husband's.  
“Do it.” She whispered gently. Father took a deep breath, walked into Rachel and Audrey's room and aimed at the two teens whom had their 13th birthday only weeks ago. His hand trembled, shaking the gun as his finger itched to pull the trigger. Mother's index finger gripped the trigger and pushed slowly. Suddenly, the mousy-haired teen grabbed the barrels of the two pistols and turned them on her parents. The trigger was pulled, and a loud BANG! was heard. The two parents fell to the floor, blood erupting from their temples. Once the commotion was over and done, Audrey held her younger twin close, and fell to the floor.

~End~

My eyes widened at the memory, shivering. I walked closer to her, and placed my hands on her sharp shoulders. My swirled blue eyes met her emeralds ones, and I took a deep breath.  
“Yes.” I replied to her question boldly.

Mother's beautiful face contorted to a disgusting zombie-like one, and her canines grew to an insane length. Skin flaked from her body, and the light blue dress ripped to almost nothing, revealing skin that had paled immensely in the few seconds since I had voiced my choice.  
“THEE WHOM DESIRES THE FREEDOM OF DEATH SHALT NOT HAVE IT, AND SHALL BE REBORN!!” She screeched, and I was pulled from the spirit realm, feeling like I was being ripped apart at each syllable.

My eyes cracked open a little and I gasped for breath. Where was I?

-Panda


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody else dies.

~AUDREY~

I blinked once my eyes had opened completely, and peered at my surroundings. I seemed to be in a tree. Not on a branch or anything, but literally in a tree. I could see all the details on the bark for light was streaming from the hollow of the tree. I squeezed through the tight gap, my thin body seemingly thinner than before. I looked down at my body, and I seemed to be dressed in a dark grey hoodie that was almost black as the abyss, and deep blue jeans that were loose and worn, obviously used before. 

Once I stepped from the inside of the tree, a cool blast surrounded me, dropping my temperature only slightly. Beneath my feet I could feel a liquid. A thick liquid. I looked down, squinting to see what it was in the dim moonlight. Shivers ricocheted down my spine when I realised what it was – Blood. My breathing quickened, making my heart race and lungs pump, thoughts whizzing around my brain. One thought stood out to me, however, and this was;  
Is it my blood?

I lifted the hoodie that billowed around my chest, and saw no marks on my skin, or any signs of liquid. My jeans weren't stained red or damp either, so it couldn't be that.  
If it's not mine, who's is it?  
I thought, chills rushing from my neck to tailbone. I swiveled my eyes to the other towering trees, looking in fear to the roots, only to see no body anywhere. A breath I did not know I was holding in was suddenly released, only to become a sigh of relief before it escaped my mouth. 

I began to adventure through the dark forest, my eyes growing accustomed to the moonlight that gave little assistance to my trek. The scent of blazing fire hit my face, accompanied with a wave of heat that figuratively burnt my face. My legs automatically began to move towards the fire, not able to resist the idea of warmth and comfort.

Crackles of static wafted to my ears, and immediately gave me a migraine, my eyes straining, my body paralysed. I used the remainder of the energy that had been sucked out moments before, and lifted my hands to cover my ears. The last trickle of hope distinguished when my attempt to block out the sound was futile, and the headache, no, volcano of pain, raved on like I had done nothing.

I fell to my knees, still clutching my head in pain.

~????~

I grinned as she fell unconsious, and picked up her body with my ethereal hands. I dragged her small figure to the bonfire I had built using a camper's little fire and his body, plus a few branches and other bodies – They're good for growing the fire, and not as flameproof as others may think.

An idea hit my head, and I grinned my large, face-breaking smile.  
“Here, Here,  
Demons of the forest arise,  
Give me control of this pitiful body,  
Here, Here,  
Make me unnoticed by this unfortunate shell,  
A corruption, no more to this mortal so weak.” I chanted, marching around the fire, the body in my arms. Figures rose from the ground and began to follow me around the circle, reciting something in a language no beings but them could decipher. Suddenly, I stopped, and the demons halted simultaneously. I peered into the fire, entranced, and was suddenly pulled into the human's body. The last emotion shown on my true, ghostly face was my trademark grin.

~Audrey~

I woke up, no, not woke up. More like was shaken awake only to stay at the back of my own mind while someone else controlled me, allowing me only to watch. What is this guy's freakin' problem? What is LIFE'S problem? I mean, I get hit by a car, I get 'reborn' in a tree and then I get possessed, damnit! 

The thingy possessing me walked from the fire I smelt earlier deeper into the forest. Multiple voices echoed around the wilderness. Campers. I (Well, the possessor) rushed closer to the sound, and broke off a large branch from a nearby tree that I did not know I had the strength to carry. Well, it's not really my strength though, but you get it. The ghost dude who possessed me led my body into the view of five tents in a circle, and about seven campers huddled in the middle.

'I' dragged the makeshift weapon over, and swung it into somebody's head, releasing waterfalls of rich, thick blood and small, peachy pieces of brain. Suddenly, the possessor took the backseat, leaving me in control of the situation.  
“No- No, no, no, no. Th-this can't be-” I cried, running past the campers and through the forest, into the unknown of the night.

-Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't take long, I just lost my laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best work I've ever written, but it's certainly the longest. Also, feel free to criticise me on whatever!


End file.
